The present embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light.
A wavelength of light emitted from the LED may vary depending on a semiconductor material used for manufacturing the LED. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light varies depending on the energy difference between valance band electrons and conduction band electrons, that is, the bandgap of the semiconductor material.
The LED can generate light having high brightness, so that the LED has been extensively used as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing luminescence materials or combining LEDs having various colors.